ParaShi Videos
Once in a blue moon, Nuri creates videos of the ParaShi series that she uploads onto her Youtube account, banafria. As of yet, there are at least seven videos of the series she has made, all with content that have spoilers related to the plot, since a few videos have non-canon material pictures in them. Some are finished, some are not, since Nuri draws and finishes the things she starts on a whim; once she abandons a project, it is left unfinished forever, much to the displeasure of the fanbase. Most of the time, the songs she uses in the videos are cut off, usually at the end. Much of the artwork in the videos she makes goes into the gallery, even some pictures she isn't able to put into the videos at the time of their making. You'll be in my Heart Song Used: You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins This is the first video that Nuri posted (but not the first she attempted to make). Of course, from the title, the video focuses on Rai and Fuu's relationship in the past, during her childhood. (By the way, one should make note that "RaiFuu" is not a portmeneau couple name. Seriously, that's just gross.) The video depicts Fuu's life in the forest she was found in, during the time she was taken care of by Rai. The video is mostly shown through Rai's point of view, evidently seen in the first few pictures shown, just before the singer comes in; In the beginning, it shows Rai looking at Fuu with a solemn look on his face as an afterimage of Shadow is shown in her place. The video shows "spoilers" of Fuu's past, but mainly considered so because of the connection to Paradigm Shift due to the precense of Rai and Shadow. The video shows the strong familial bond between Rai and Fuu, but at the same time it also shows the importance of Fuu's existence in the story, signs all pointing to major plot points of Paradigm Shift. It's implied that Ryuu even acknowledges how important she is especially after his brief "conversation" with Rai (but not in person), an event that happens shortly after Ryuu takes her in. The song was cut down to about two and a half minutes. Pictures relating to the content of the video exist in the gallery, but the actual pictures used in the video itself are not. Over the Rain Song Used: Over the Rain - flumpool The video is mostly consists of pre-existing pictures (well, at the time of January 11, 2010, anyway) that either existed in the website's gallery or were saved in Nuri's computer files, most of which might never see the light of day. The reason why it's mostly a collection of pictures is because, as said in the video's uploader comments, she made this on an "internet-less day" and was probably bored out of her mind, having no choice but to make a video. The video's content, as mentioned earlier, does not just only include already seen pictures. Some pictures, as one can see in the first three that appear, are only exclusively seen in this video, but only drop small hints of the story. Some pictures are from unfinished projects. The song is cut off by about ten seconds in the end. The only Shift-related picture in the entire video is the last picture, showing Rai and Shadow together. Parashi Nyo/Ryuu - もっと遠くへ Song Used: Motto Tooku e - Remioromen A video which its second-to-last picture is used as the main poster picture for the ParaShipping page, since it contains so much subtext between the two... One of the earlier mentioned unfinished videos. Like the RaiFuu video, this video depicts the close bond between two boys... I mean, the close friendship between Nyo and Ryuu. How far the canon status of the video goes is questionable. It's mentioned to be mostly canonically inaccurate, the video never reachers into spoiler territory, and Ryuu acts OOC in the video (in Nuri's words, "he's not pathetic enough"). But much of the content shows pictures that seem legit (with enough evidence to back it up) and that a few actually show what's actually stated in canon (the two stealing each other's possessions and how their friendship was built upon their shared hobby of thievery, for example). The most debatable thing about the video's canon status is probably when it shows how Nyo and Ryuu first met. Since it's canonically stated that neither of the two even remember how they met in the first place, it's hard to say if that's how they really met or not. Since the video is unfinished, the song is cut off as soon as the second half of the song starts. Similarly to the RaiFuu video, all of the pictures do not exist in the website's gallery, and only one of them has managed to be saved onto this wiki's gallery. A small note in that the snowy picture frames used in the beginning are used as Nuri's dA journal background. Ginsenkei AMV Song Used: Sakura - Kobukuro The video is notable in that it might as well be considered the "biggest" video that Nuri has worked on out of all of her videos so far. Also because it contains the most spoiler pictures out of all the videos so far (listing all of the examples would be a hard and tiring task). Most of all, it's notable for being incredibly depressing for the majority of the video. Many of the current theories are either created from this video or are supported by this video. The video starts on a slightly melancholic note which brightens up after the title card is shown, showing the fun and leisurely times the Ginsenkei have together. Tension eventually builds up once Kuroga's (implied) death scene is shown, creating chaos and dispute between the entire "family" as well as other characters shown to be mourning. It gradually gets worse from there, incidents such as Toume losing her left eye, as well as many other implied character deaths, with other soldiers leaving the Ginsenkei in the process. The past incidents greatly affect Ryuu and Haru, eventually leading up to the creation of the Militia. The video ends on a happier note, showing that, through all of those hardships, the future of the Militia has brought them back together again. The video cuts off two lines of the last verse of the song, probably because Nuri couldn't fit anymore pictures into the entire verse. Most of the pictures exist in the gallery, even the spoilery ones and the two pictures that couldn't make it into the video. Tada Arigatou Song Used: Tada Arigatou - Monkey Majik This video was the original RaiFuu tribute video before You'll Be In My Heart was made to replace the abandoned project. There is not much new knowledge that can be gained from this video besides how Rai met Fuu and how he began to take care of her. Most of the pictures from the RaiFuu gallery were used here. The song is also inappropriately cut off in the middle for a few seconds, then going to the last verse of the song, mirroring the last few seconds of the You'll Be In My Heart video. disParashi - Your Guardian Angel Song Used: Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus A video made from a "story off the top of Nuri's head". This video touches upon Naebi's childhood, growing up with her friend Manari. It seemed that, out of everyone in their orphan crew, Naebi was the closest one to Manari's heart, to the point where Manari gave up his life to save her. Naebi only finds out these (possibly mutual) feelings for her when she finds that Manari carved a love umbrella with their names under it on the tree that they spent their time by. The video's canon status is questionable, mostly due to the ending, where . Voice Samples .. Parashi - sketchy fake opening .. Parashi - Generations .. This article is a stub. You can help expand it by adding more information to it.